August 22, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 5:48 Dragonian King 'allo Miss Butterfly 5:48 Flower1470 'ello Mister Pepperhoper 5:50 Dragonian King PEPPERHOPPER* 5:50 Flower1470 oh wow i didnt even notice the typo XD sorry. :P 5:52 Dragonian King np How are you? 5:52 Flower1470 none of my friends are willing to help me with this stupid dollar mint Angry Can you help me pretty please???? 5:53 Dragonian King I can come on and help 5:53 Flower1470 YAY TY TY TY TY 5:53 Dragonian King LOOOL 5:53 Flower1470 Jony might(?) help 5:53 Dragonian King hang on Do you think we'll meet the Fail Monster? :D 5:54 Flower1470 My nose hurts. :( idk 5:54 Dragonian King i hope so 5:54 Flower1470 :O 5:54 Dragonian King He's been such a big part of our TT lives this year 5:55 Flower1470 Yeah.... At first I thought you were hoping that my nose hurt XD!! 5:55 Dragonian King loool of course not OOO 5:59 Flower1470 ??????????? 5:59 Dragonian King I lost connection 5:59 Flower1470 im never getting this mint done omgosh 5:59 Dragonian King loggingback in SERIOUSLY THE LOADING TOONTOWN THING 5:59 Flower1470 *sob* I have an hour headstart today and it's wasting awayyyyyyyyyy had* 6:00 Dragonian King IM IN 6:01 Flower1470 if Jony doesnt hurry im going to freak out for real 6:06 Dragonian King I hope I don't dc 6:06 Flower1470 think happy thoughts 6:08 Dragonian King HOW CAN I WE HAVE LESS THAN A MONTH TO DO EVERYTHING ARHSUGS lol 6:08 Flower1470 we can do it 6:12 Dragonian King LAGAGAGAGAGAG HAPPY 10th ANNIVERSARY TOONTOWN :D *closes* 6:20 Flower1470 LOL 6:20 Dragonian King I TOOK A SCREEN THAT SAID LILY BUTT When are you gonna direct Jony 6:22 Flower1470 direct Jony to......? 6:25 Dragonian King Our wiki 6:26 Flower1470 I did I gave him the link brb back 6:28 Dragonian King wb What I like about TT compared to the other Disney games is that it's original, but still has a Disney feel 6:29 Flower1470 a lot of people say that 6:30 Dragonian King Whereas POTC and Pixie Hollow are basically yanked out of Disney And CP was just bought so it's original, but doesn't feel like Disney Two more long inv factories should get me my merits 6:31 Flower1470 ok 6:34 Dragonian King I see many mints in my future Do you think I can do ALL the ToonTasks before TT closes? 6:35 Flower1470 only if you're determined enough 6:35 Dragonian King I at least wanna beat the CJ But the CEO would be the icing on the cake 6:36 Flower1470 THERES CAKE?!??!? 6:36 Dragonian King . . . lol 6:36 Flower1470 CCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE Peep and Will are goofing off and its super annoying 6:37 Dragonian King loool 6:37 Flower1470 Will walked off thank goodness 6:45 Dragonian King Wow Lots of TTK peopel :D 6:46 Flower1470 Yep Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:49 Dragonian King Sup peep 6:49 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:51 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:55 Dragonian King LILY LILY A DOWNSIZER!!! 6:56 Flower1470 ? 6:56 Dragonian King In a cashbot suit :O 6:56 Flower1470 oh lol 6:57 Dragonian King TWO MORE CASHBOT DOWNSIZERS 6:57 Flower1470 uh huh 6:58 Dragonian King Yay lag OUR SIDE IS LAGGING BUT THE OTHER SIDE IS FINE WHAT 6:59 Flower1470 lol 7:00 Dragonian King This lag is seriously bad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 7:01 Flower1470 Aw 7:01 Dragonian King I dced :( And now I'm just getting the TT loading thing And chat won't load on TTK... WELL AINT THIS JUST A PICKLED PEACH 7:04 Flower1470 XD 7:04 Dragonian King Well I guess no more stuff today I can't get in 7:06 Loving77 Silly, wanna see some stuff I made today bc I was bored? 7:06 Flower1470 post a status update saying that you DC or seomthing something* 7:06 Dragonian King brb I got in chat, lol Sure Peep anyway brb back 7:19 Flower1470 Wb 7:20 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/SharkorWhale3_zpsd3572071.png 7:21 Flower1470 wow 7:35 Loving77 :P http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/LunchTray_zps36175a2d.jpg http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Metrix_zpse0a46d73.jpg http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/UglyHairMan_zps5bd0f2a6.jpg http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Tuna_zps07bfbbf9.jpg http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/yugiohWhale_zps6a071dc7.jpg 7:37 Flower1470 you must be really bored 7:37 Loving77 Yup :P Silly, how do they look? 7:41 Dragonian King Nice :D 7:42 Loving77 You can use them if you want because I'm probably not. Lily, guess how many spongebob pictures I took. 7:45 Flower1470 135? 7:45 Loving77 ooo 7:45 Flower1470 too high or too low? 7:45 Loving77 189 And I'm not even done yet :P 7:46 Flower1470 oh i was close 7:48 Dragonian King WOW I took 175 pictures today 7:49 Loving77 Silly wanna see something awesome? :P 7:51 Dragonian King ok 7:52 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Vetrixwithbotheyes2_zps532ceb27.jpg I also did: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Vetrixwithbotheyes_zpsdd502ab3.jpg 7:54 Dragonian King blah it won't load 7:54 Loving77 eeeeeee 8:08 Dragonian King sooo 8:08 Loving77 sooo 8:08 Flower1470 yawn 8:15 Dragonian King nway Hopefully we can do more tomorrow All I got to do was a mint and half a CFO and then TT gave out :P 8:21 Flower1470 lol 8:43 Loving77 soooo..... 8:44 Dragonian King soooooooooooo........... 8:45 Flower1470 http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/statuses/user/40712-flower1470/?status_id=355524 8:47 Dragonian King Lily, you submitted that? Or TTK peeps 8:47 Flower1470 I didnt submit anything Someone did, Idk who this is the thread i got it from: http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/general-off-topic-chat/cnn-getting-involved-104727/ 8:50 Dragonian King I hope they report it Maybe TT will stay :D Lily is the report anywhere online? nvm, found it 8:51 Loving77 I gtg bye! Loving77 has left the chat. 8:52 Dragonian King BEAUTIFUL ARTICLE 8:55 Flower1470 link it to me? 8:56 Dragonian King http://ireport.cnn.com/docs/DOC-1025024?ref=feeds/latest http://ireport.cnn.com/docs/DOC-1024578 8:57 Flower1470 oh my gosh ik who's picture that is Sleepington Kirby is a use on Hall user* 8:58 Dragonian King ooo 9:02 Flower1470 he uses spoofer, though. 9:02 Dragonian King ooo #TTFOREVER 9:06 Flower1470 Ik this sounds really insensitive but I'm tired of hearing people cry Yes, TT is the main part of many lives. But it's a game. You're going to lose many more important things in your life. 9:07 Dragonian King I suppose 9:07 Flower1470 I'd hate to see what they'd look like if a close family member passes away, Right now I'm rather apathetic about the whole thing. I've lost alot and TT means a lot to me but I have more important things to deal with A computer game isn't on my list of things to cry about 9:09 Dragonian King ^ I'll be sad to see it go but the people who are like "I won't know what to do once it closes"... no offense but they need lives :S 9:10 Flower1470 There's war in other countries, injustices in our own, my health, my friends' health, food, money to buy food, how to keep the roof over our heads and clothes on our backs....... This list goes on and on Now those are things to worry about. 9:11 Dragonian King mhm Like I said I'll miss it dearly, but for these people it seems like they won't be able to move on 9:11 Flower1470 Yes 9:11 Dragonian King My brain tells me Alright. It's gone. Get over it. And I do 9:12 Flower1470 It's a toon. It's a computer-generated character. Not your sister/brother, mother/father, wife/husband. People are treating it as if the world is ending. 9:12 Dragonian King Analyze the situation for a few days. A few months later I probably will rarely turn my thoughts to TT anymore 9:13 Flower1470 And we'll probably joke about it 9:13 Dragonian King Yep The worst part I could think of would be losing a virtual friend without having a site like TTK or TTH to go to Or a wiki like this But other than that... it's just a game :/ 9:13 Flower1470 I'm sorry, but in a few years we're going to say "What's Toontown?" We'll find other things to do No time to sob over something that isnt real 9:14 Dragonian King In a few years ToonTown will probably once again be nothing but a location in Who Framed Roger Rabbit or something 9:14 Flower1470 Yup Anyway i gtg ttyl 9:14 Dragonian King Or maybe a defunct Disneyland attraction (Mickey's ToonTown) bye Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013